miiverse_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chronicles Of...Meh..I Dunno....
"There is a world out there!" said the suspect "Shut up! You're a suspect in a murder!" said the interrogator "You don't know everything...you will never know everything!" said the suspect "FINE! Tell me." said the interrogator "Okay Mr.cop...i'll tell you..everything." said the suspect Chapter One:A Portal I was jogging around my neighborhood when I saw...welp..a portal. "A PORTAL!? STOP FU-" said the interrogator until he was interrupted "Let me talk. Ok!?" yelled the suspect The Suspect went back to recall the events It looked green and I heard a argument on the other side...about some leadership... Between humans...I wish I could be a ant...a warrior of peace. "Whelp we might as well tra-" said the interrogator until the suspect yelled "NO TRANSFERING! LET M-" yelled the suspect until his eyes closed and his head fell on the cold metal table SMACK! Chapter Two:The Community "I think he is a myth,Andy." said Fezziadus "He's not Fezz..believe me." said Andrew with a attitude "Leave Andy..i must speak with Dooku." commanded Fezziadus SLAM! "I think he's neive." said Dooku "Maybe, Dooku...maybe." Fezziadus said with a spark of doubt "So why don't we accuse him now?" Dooku said since he was eager for something. "I found him by recruitment..on a night of..morality...it would be rude to accuse him now." Fezziadus remarked while rememering the past "But all of this evidence..You stupid ant!" Dooku yelled out of frustration "Don't remind me of why you're here YOU MORTAL!" Fezziadus shouted "YOU'RE AS MORTAL AS ME FEZZIADUS!" Dooku yelled PLOP! "Sorry Fezziadus, BUT the day will come where the chair you're sitting at right now...will become mine! Plop down all you want in it...BUT I WILL HAVE IT!" Dooku said with a demented and physco voice "As you wish....Dooku!" Fezziadus said while flipping Dooku the bird SLAM! SPIT! "Uhhhh..spitting on his chair feels wrong....I may be a mortal..maybe a ant..but honestly...when I wake up...I'm gonna have to deal with alot.....This stingy rebel base is getting hard to cope with...Dooku bursted out obviously since I did but...is Andy really the dark admin? Why is he so obssesed with him? Is it true or did Dooku plant a seed of doubt in my mind? I must meditate about this....and I must do it quick...My other world is..." Fezziadus said remembering his mortal life..he is actually the suspect. Chapter Three:Transfer..The Weirder Kind "Good morning!" said the 1st male nurse "Sc*ew You!" yelled Fezziadus "We could either do-" said a interrogator SMACK! "He passed out again!" yelled the 2nd male nurse "WAIT HE'S DEAD! THE INTERROGATOR DID IT!" yellled the 1st male nurse "NO I DI-" said the interrogator before getting shot "D*MN! GET THE CHIEF ON THE PHONE!" yelled the security guard I am in the spirit world now...physical, mental, limbo, and Miiverse? What is a Miiverse? I must check it out! 'said fezziadus' POOF! SPIN! BOING! Miiverse is where I have been every sleep? hmmmmm I hear arguing...I'll check it out '''after it takes me 10 minutes to get that ice cream truck! "HE DID IT DOOKU!" yelled Ironman "OBVIOUSLY! But..Fezziadus doesn't believe me." remarked Dooku "He is such a ant cunt...obviously you're plan will work." bragged ironman "I have no such plan, I just be myself MHAHAHA!" said Dooku quickly turning psycho within 1 minute "Yeah it's funny because...let's say I have a connection with fezziadus!" bragged ironman "How Ironman?" asked dooku MUTTERING "Really!? So he gets here that way? and he's dead? HOW CAN THIS BE ANY BETTER!" dooku yelled with joy "Welp here's the thing..." smirked ironman MUTTERING "Hmmm so he's banned but still alive?" dooku was worried now of fezziadus watching "And I bet you agree that YoungAndy did it huh!?" ironman said with a look on his face that said "I'll probably betray you!" "We-" said ironman before the door slammed SLAM! "Dooku, ITS MEH SONIC! BAD NEWS!" sonic yelled while barging in Final Chapter:No Passage "Dooku! Fezz is banned!" yelled sonic "S*ut up Sonic! I think YoungAndy did it!" ironman yelled "F**k you!" yelled sonic...he ran to the door AND.. SLAM! "It seems that hedgehog couldn't handle a proper command! But seriously..I think he did it!" mentioned ironman SLAM! "Hey guys!" said Tony Stark after he barged in ironman catched Tony Stark up and Tony agreed with ironman on the matter "I think so too Ironman." said Tony "I think it is settled Ironman!" said Dooku "Yes Dooku!" Tony and ironman both yelled "Remember we do not confront YoungAndy....but he might find us!" said dooku "Then what Dooku? Honestly, your just a fool!" yelled tony with a stirn questioning face "SILENCE! I AM A DARK LORD! I AM HELPING YOU PUNY MORTALS AND HEROES!" yelled dooku "As you wish...Dooku." said ironman as him and tony were kicked out SLAM! "All the evidence is straight.he has been obsessed with the dark admin..maybe HE IS...the dark admin....but in reality, That velvet throne/chair is finally mine......MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" yelled dooku ''I am back....hmmm Dooku has a devilish expression on his face...I wonder why.' questioned fezziadus' Thanks So Much! Sooo it didn't exactly happen like this..obviously some goals of the characters weren't real, ETC. BUT I wanted to create a series about one of my teachers AKA "Fezziadus" and I wanted the series to take place around some sort of mystery of Trust, Betrayal, and Conspiracy. Soooooo...I thought back on when I was chasing someone NAMED "The Dark Admin" and sadly...I got backlash, and the next day...was accused by users "IronMan" And "Count Dooku" (Dooku and I weren't really on good levels back then.) of banning "Fezziadus" I sadly thought of them to be villians and me to be that one guy that was innocent, was accused, was a protaginest, BUT was gonna die in the end and everyone would find out my innocence (that didn't happen LOL) I won't explain much more but this is a tribute to a ant "Fezziadus" THANK YOU "Fezziadus" for you're words of peace and you finally forgiving me or whatever..before i got console banned THANK YOU "IvoEggman" AND "Count Dooku" for meeting me on miiverse and making me one of the admins! (YAAAAAY!) F**K YOU "VGCGreg" FOR acting like, bullying, and etc. towards/at my friend "IvoEggman" -YoungAndy13